


Warming Up (To You)

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Tony Stark, Holidays, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Omega Steve is anything but happy about the week-long “company vacation” Tony has arranged for them all for Christmas, participation mandatory. He is lonely, he forgets to refill his suppressants before the trip, there’s a blizzard heading towards the resort – and on top of that all, he has to share the chalet with none else than his archnemesis, hot Alpha Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	Warming Up (To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chim/gifts).



> written for the Stucky Secret Santa and Chim. Set in an A/B/O, non-power verse. Enjoy!

*********************

Entering the lobby of the resort’s main building, Steve Rogers couldn’t help but sigh. He loved Tony, in a purely platonic boss-employee way, but once in a while, he was close to killing the billionaire. Like right now. Which said a lot about Steve’s temper, since Omegas, in general, were less bound to be hot-headed than Alphas.

“Hi,” a cheerful brunette said while approaching Steve, “Stark Enterprises, sir?”

“What?” Steve scowled at her, but softened up quickly, a voice in the back of his mind reminding him that this young woman wasn’t at any fault – yet. “Yeah, Steve Rogers.”

She scanned the list on her tablet, and let out a small shout of triumph when she finally located Steve’s name on the digital screen.

“There you are,” she said with a broad smile. “Welcome to Coulson’s Resort.” She stuck out her hand, and Steve took it, reveling for a hot second on the softness of her skin. “I’m Darcy Lewis, and I’m your go-to girl for whatever you need during your stay.” She handed him a small brochure and a calling card before heading over to the reception desk, Steve following her with a slight delay.

“If you would please fill out this form here,” Darcy said while handing Steve the tablet, “then you’re all set and I’ll get you to your chalet.”

Steve handed the tablet back to her, and in no time, they both were out of the main door, heading to one of the many golf carts lining the main parking space.

“Oh, and I forgot to mention,” Darcy began while they were getting settled in one of the carts, “there’s always two of you guys that have to share the chalets. Well, except for Mr. Stark, he has his own chalet.”

“Of course he does,” Steve gave back with a grumble. He had no real problem with any of his colleagues, but that was more because he stopped himself from fighting them all (with one big exception) on a regular basis with the prospect of his own apartment, where it was only him and his six cats and his art supplies. Spending a whole week in close quarters with one of the others was a whole different planet.

Sooner than later, Darcy stopped the cart at one of the chalets, and despite his mood growing darker by the second, Steve couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful, spacious wooden building for some seconds.

“I know, they all are quite nice,” Darcy quipped, heading up the three steps onto the wrap-around porch.

“You can say that loud,” Steve replied and took a deep breath, letting the scents of pine and wood and forest in general flooding his systems. If nothing else, his lungs, the weakest link in his body for quite a long time, would do good out here.

If Steve was intrigued by the outside of the chalet, the inside more or less took his breath away. Bright, warm colors wherever his eyes landed; the main floor divided by a downright gorgeous stairway in a spacious living room with a tiled stove tucked into one corner to the left and a cozy kitchen with state-of-the-art appliances on the right. Leave it to Tony to amaze them with pretty much everything.

“Like what you see?” Darcy suddenly said, and Steve all but jumped at her voice. Try as he might, but he couldn’t quite stop a slight blush from creeping up on his face.

“Sorry, it’s just so…”

“I know, and I work here! But whenever I bring someone to the chalets I’m amazed at how the architect combined the pureness of nature with so much functionality. Anyway, I’ll leave you to get settled, but whenever you need something, either call the number on the card, or just dial 01 on the landline,” she pointed to the phone mounted to the wall next to the entrance, “and they’ll help you as well.”

Before Steve could come up with any more substantial reply than “thank you”, Darcy was out of the door, heading back to the main building of the large resort.

*********************

Almost two hours later, when she came back, Steve had done a thorough exploration of the chalet, and for the first time since Tony pitched the idea to the various department managers of Stark Enterprises, he felt like looking forward to spending the week here – until he looked up and saw not only Darcy and Tony, but also his least favorite person on this Earth approaching the chalet: James “call me Bucky” Barnes, head of the Engineering department and Alpha with every fiber of his body. Sure, Steve could agree that it was a very well-built body, but that didn’t change anything about the fact that the man was short of an asshole.

Every since he started at Stark Enterprises almost a year ago, Steve and he clashed almost on a daily basis. Most of the time it was about little things, but still, he managed to rile Steve up so easily that Clint once asked him with a serious face if that was their kind of foreplay.

Which of course it wasn’t. And Steve sure as hell wouldn’t spend so much time with their in-house psychologist if it was just a game.

“Hi, Mr. Rogers,” Darcy called out when she opened the door, Tony and James following on her heel. Schooling his features, Steve came over from one of the windows in the living room.

“Stark! What the hell?!” Barnes exclaimed the second his eyes met Steve’s. Apparently, the feeling of not wanting to spend time with the other man was mutual.

“Bucky, you don’t have to yell, I’m standing right next to you,” Tony groused, “besides, I thought it would do the two of you a truckload of good to get to know each other outside of the offices.” He turned to Darcy, who still was looking alternatively at Steve and Bucky, as if the two men would start a fight right now and then. “You know, Ms. Lewis, these two,” Tony indicated first Steve, then Bucky with his fingers, “like to butt their heads almost every day. Which, I must confess, had a certain appeal in the beginning, but now, it’s just a nuisance we all could live without. Therefore,” he turned back to Steve and Bucky, fixing both men with a glare that Steve hadn’t seen since the copyright lawsuit against Justin Hammer, “the two of you will spend the week here in this chalet. And you will both behave.” He stepped up to them. “Otherwise, this was the last event for one of you as an employee of Stark Enterprises.”

Before any of the other people in the room could even think about a reply, Tony was out of the door again, leaving them to their thoughts.

“What on Earth was that?”

Darcy was the first to recover, her voice a tad shrill and her eyes blown wide.

“That, Darcy, was an ultimatum,” Steve answered before looking up at Barnes, “to both of us.”

“Can… can he do that?” Darcy asked. “Threating to fire one of you if you don’t play by his rules?”

“Sure he can,” Bucky replied, and for the first time ever, Steve saw a different man. His head still down, Barnes was a far cry from the always flirting and charming Alpha that Steve had to witness (and endure) in the office. “And if push comes to shove, meaning one of us doesn’t behave in the next seven days, Tony has no qualms to really do it.”

“Even when it hurts him to see a good man going,” Steve added. Of all the current employees, he was one of the few to really know Tony, to see behind the mask of consummate entrepreneur, genius and philanthrope he put up for the rest of the world to see.

Tony had lost his parents at the tender age of 17, while he was at the MIT, thrusting him into the cold and cruel world of international corporations overnight. Steve joined five years later, right after the story about Obadiah Stane’s betrayal and possible involvement in Howard and Maria Stark’s deaths hit the public. Between him and Tony’s best friend James Rhodes, they did their best to shield the sensitive Beta from the onslaught of the press, but still, Tony spent more than one night in Steve’s small apartment in Brooklyn, clinging to the Omega while he cried himself to sleep. It took Nick Fury, Tony’s godfather and longtime friend of the family, to step in and turn the whole company around, along with appointing Virginia Potts as CEO and leaving Tony to do what he was best at – inventing things. Ever since then, Stark Enterprises was a fixture at the stock exchanges all around the globe, and Tony was, most of the time, a happy camper.

Unless, of course, he heard about the latest tryst between Steve and Bucky. Then, he either called them into his “office”, as he had called his lab, took one or the other for an extended lunch, or if he was in a rather bad mood, he came down to either of their floors and read them the riot act right there and then.

“Can you at least try, Gentlemen?” Darcy’s voice brought Steve back from his trip down memory lane, and when he looked up, he was met with two pairs of pleading eyes. He expected Darcy’s, but Bucky’s grey-blue threw him for a loop, at least a bit.

“I… I guess we can,” he finally got out. “What about you, Barnes? Truce for the sake of Christmas?”

“You can bet your sweet Omega ass on it, Rogers,” Bucky gave back with a wink.

“Okay, gentlemen, I take your word for it, but,” Darcy moved so that she was standing between them, “listen up and listen good, if I hear anything about the slightest fight, getting fired by Tony Stark will be the least of your problems.” To drive the point home, she fixed both men with a glare, but try as she might, she rather looked adorable than anything else.

“And how’s that so, Ms. Lewis?” Bucky asked, valiantly trying to keep the laughter in. Steve wasn’t faring any better.

“Because, Mr. Barnes, I have a taser, and I’m not afraid to use it on either of you.”

With that, she stormed out of the chalet, and she didn’t even made it to the golf cart before both Bucky and Steve broke down laughing.

“God,” Bucky pressed out between taking gulps of air, “that Darcy girl is something else.”

“Definitely,” Steve added, finally sitting down at the kitchen island.

At long last, both men recovered enough to look at each other again.

“You really meant it, Barnes? With keeping up the peace to save our jobs?”

“Yep,” Bucky said as he sat down opposite Steve, pretty much the closest these two had ever got so far. “Okay, I gotta make a confession, Rogers, and that’s something that doesn’t happen very often.”

Right that moment, the coffee machine made a sound, and before Bucky could say anything, Steve was on his feet, pouring two cups and placing one in front of the other man.

“Thank you… Steve.”

“Okay, you wanted to say something?”

“Yeah.” Bucky took a deep breath. “Listen, I just want to get that out, and I honestly don’t care if you believe me or not.” Another steadying breath. “What Tony said, about our little fights being a nuisance, I… I agree with him.”

“What?” A single word, and yet Steve cringed the moment he heard it coming from his mouth.

“Yeah, I admit, it was fun in the beginning, but truth be told, I had hoped that after some time, you would realize that I was flirting with you all the time.”

“What?”

“Are you deaf, Rogers?” Bucky took a deep breath before locking his gaze with Steve, letting just a little bit of Alpha into his eyes. _“I. Was. Flirting. With. You. The. Whole. Time.”_

“But… why?”

“Why on Earth do people flirt with each other, hm?” Bucky challenged, a soft smile playing at his lips.

“Oooh,” Steve exclaimed, realization finally sinking in.

“Yeah, ooh. To be honest, I was this close,” Bucky made a hand sign, indicating a small span between thumb and pointer finger, “to committing a small crime.”

“Which one?”

“I was about to ask one of the waiters to spike your drink, but then I thought ‘what if someone else takes a sip?’ I have seen both Natasha and Wanda doing that from your cups in the past, so I refrained from it.”

“Good thing that you did,” Steve concluded.

*********************

Over the course of the week they all spent at the resort, they had their fair share of little and not so little catastrophes happening, like a blizzard missing the area by only a few miles (but causing them all, staff and guests likewise, enough trouble to last them well into the new year), or Steve running out of his suppressants (though this was quickly solved by the all-around awesome Darcy, who had like everything in stock, or at least so it seemed), but all in all, it was a wonderful week, filled with lots of love, laughter, delicious foods, and all the other little things that made them all feel good.

And on top of that all, Bucky and Steve really got to know each other, resulting in them sharing their first kiss halfway through the week, and driving home in one car.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
